<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stick it In by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347701">Stick it In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues'>Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just nerds in love, Lovey-Dovey, Shameless Smut, Troy being a sap at the end, horny losers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Troy and original character fucking. It ain't that deep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy - Relationship, Troy Calypso/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Horniverse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stick it In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy your smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Troy knew this would happen and he didn’t care, as soon as Tyreen passed out from getting drunk his girlfriends is all over him. They’ve been holding back all day, the twins have been busy all day, initiations, streaming, sermons and sacrifices. It’s all so exhausting. To wind down the twins, and their right hand General Yona, Troy’s girlfriend, had a few drinks at the bar.</p><p>In reality Troy made the suggestion so he could get Tyreen drunk and spend some alone time with Yona, it worked of course, and now Yona is trying to tear his clothes off.</p><p>“Geez babe, can’t even wait for me to undress?” Troy snickers as he small girlfriend tugs at his belt.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting all day, I can’t take it anymore, besides, don’t you want to taste me?” She looks up at him with pleading green eyes.</p><p>“Of course I do, I love tasting you. But I like my clothes not ripped.” He chuckles and helps her undo his buckles and undoes “both” layers of pants and pushes them down.</p><p>“Mm look at that bugle.” Yona cups Troy’s erection in both hands giving it a firm squeeze.</p><p>“Fuuuck.” He whispers, not wanting to wake his sleeping twin not too far from them, he takes Yona’s hand and leads her to a back room. Once there he locks the door and crashes their lips together.</p><p>“Dammit I’ve been wanting to fuck you all day. Being the GodKing is more stressful than it should be.” Troy growls as Yona grabs his erection again.</p><p>“I guess it’s a good thing you got me then huh?” Without further ado she yanks his boxers down and immediately takes his dick into her mouth, Troy has to cover his mouth to keep from letting out a groan loud enough for the whole compound to hear. When Yona is horny she’s impatient which is fine with him, they both have pretty impressive stamina, and they can go all day if they want. </p><p> Yona grins around him, looking up to see him struggling to stay quiet, she’s so skilled with her mouth it’s difficult. He grunts and moans against his hand, rocking slowing into her face, she’s so beautiful like this. Down on her knees, worshipping her God, well she’s always beautiful, but this is one of his favorite positions she’s in.</p><p>She slides her tongue over the head before going down to the base, Troy’s precum is salty with a hint of raw skag meat. It tastes so good, she wants more of it, and so she sucks him harder. She looks up at him mischievously. </p><p>“What are you up to?” He says between gasps. </p><p>“Nothing.” Yona says with a mouth full of dick.</p><p>Troy rolls his hips a little faster, he knows what she wants, she loves the taste of his cum, and he loves seeing her swallow it.</p><p>The buildup is coming on fast, he can’t wait to coat her in his seed then lick it off, it’s one of his favorite parts of their lovemaking.</p><p>“Ha, mmm shit babe, gonna cum in your pretty little mouth. You want that? You want me to cum in your mouth Yona?”</p><p>She growls seductively and pulls off him. “Jerk your load in my mouth.” </p><p>Fuck she’s so damn hot. Troy thinks to himself and jerks his dick over her open mouth, Yona keeps her eyes locked with his as he does so.</p><p>“So fucking pretty, yeah those beautiful eyes, big soft lips, God I fucking love you.” He growls as he tips over the edge and cums thick heavy spurts on her lips and cheeks, some even getting on her nose.</p><p>She shivers and swallows what landed in her mouth. “Fuck you taste so good, I want more.” She grabs his dick again and vigorously sucks the head.</p><p>“Y-Yona babe, w-wait.” Troy groans loudly and tries to scoot away but his girlfriend won’t let him. </p><p>“Your taste is so addictive, I love it.” She tries to put him back in her mouth, but he gently stops her.</p><p>“I can tell but let me return the favor.” He squats which makes his leg muscles stick out, and leans forward to lick her face, his tongue drags up her cheeks. Yona bites her lips and shivers again.</p><p>Troy licks her lips, silently asking for permission to enter, she grants it and they have a tongue salsa. Both moaning and grinding against each other for friction.</p><p>Yona is still fully dressed and Troy thinks that’s not fair. “Let me help you.” He slips off her shirt and pants, since she’s not wearing a bra it’s just her underwear now.</p><p>She’s leaking through them, a wet spot visible through the black fabric tells Troy all he needs to know.</p><p>“Sorry for having you wait babe, but now I can pay you back.” He pulls her underwear off and lowers his head to press a kiss to her navel, which he trails down to her moist pussy lips.</p><p>“Oh Troy.” She shudders at the touch of his lips on her skin.</p><p>“I’m gonna eat you out until you squirt.” He grins at her gasp and dives right in, tongue immediately shoot into her folds.</p><p>“Oh shit Troy!” Yona screams and clamps a hand down ever her mouth.</p><p>“Shhhhh.” He whispers into her pussy and giggles as she squirms. “Don’t wanna wake Ty do you?” She shakes her head. “Then I need you to keep it down for me mm’kay?”</p><p>Yona nods and bites her lip, it’s not gonna be easy but she can at least try. Troy runs his tongue heavily over her clit, her juices are already starting to leak from her pussy to his chin.</p><p>“Damn it Troy, your tongue feels so good, this shit should be illegal.” Yona whines and runs her hands through his hair, she knows by the end of this she’ll be screaming.</p><p>Troy chuckles against her pussy lip and sucks her clit into his mouth. His tongue is his favorite weapon, lethal, deadly, able to make his lover scream in seconds.</p><p>He snakes a finger inside Yona as he continues to suckle on her clit, the squeak that comes from her makes him even harder, fuck she’s gorgeous.</p><p>“You like that baby girl, am I making you feel good?” Troy says against her folds and he works finger fast in her. Soon he adds another finger and pistons her walls with them.</p><p>“Fuck yes, don’t stop baby, please don’t stop!” She yells as he quickens the pace with his digits.</p><p>“Shhhh babe, you have to stay quiet.” Troy looks over his shoulder at the door, that yell was pretty loud, even Tyreen could of heard it all the way downstairs.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it just feels so good.” Yona bites her hand to stifle herself. She whines as he picks up the pace with his fingers. He knows how she likes it, his tongue lashing aggressively at her clit, his fingers aiming mercilessly as her G-spot, shit she wasn’t going to last long like this. </p><p>Troy was so in his elements he felt his precum turn from droplets into a river, Shit, fuck, am I going to cum just like this? He groans into her folds and doesn’t stop. He has to make her cum and he’s going to.</p><p>“Troy please.” Yona whines. “I’m-I’m gonna cum.” She bites harder on her hand, it’s gonna happen and she isn’t prepared for it.</p><p>“Cum in my mouth you hear me. Let me taste you.” He growls and slams his fingers into her g-spot harder.</p><p>“Oh God! Fuck Troy!” Yona cries out as her first orgasm washes over her and brings her to her knees. The shivers flood over her body and leaves her panting and leaning over her man.</p><p>Troy snickers and wraps her up in his arms, pulling her close he plants a hungry kiss on her lips. “You ready to get the shit fucked out of you?”</p><p>“Um duh, that’s what I’ve been waiting for. Get to it already.” Yona hisses but with little strength behind it. </p><p>“You asked for it.” He grins as he picks her up and drops her on the bed and positions himself into between her legs and slaps her wet folds with his dick. Her yelp sends a new wave of arousal through him, and chuckles lowly before pushing all the way in with one stroke.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Yona clamps her hands over her mouth and stares up at the God of a man leaning over her. Her vision begins to blur with tears as Troy pulls back and delivers a bold thrust to make her focus on him. </p><p>“Look at you falling apart for me, so perfect, my little Psycho. Now take me like a good girl.” He licks her ear as he begins to plow her at a steady pace.</p><p>Yona has no choice but to cover her mouth, because if she doesn’t then she’ll be heard all the way across the compound. The last thing they need is guard busting in to see what the screaming is about.</p><p>Tears roll down her cheek as Troy fucks her nice and hard, just how she likes it. He grunts and huffs as he works her body over.</p><p>“Yona I love you, and I don’t mean to sound like a sap but I’m serious. I love you a lot, I can’t get you out of my head even though we spend everyday together. When I wake up, go to sleep, when I’m eating, editing, even when Tyreen is explaining the agenda for the day. I just can’t stop thinking about you, so maybe…if you want to…be my wife?” He prays that she says yes. </p><p>“Troy I…oh fuck!” She yells again and immediately covers her mouth again. Troy gulps.</p><p>“Is…is that I yes?” He slows down so she can catch her breath and speak, he needs to know how she feels.</p><p>What he gets instead is Yona sobbing and he feels his heart drop into his stomach and pop out his ass. “Y-Yona? Baby girl?”</p><p>“God Troy I-I can’t believe you’re finally asking me, I’ve been waiting for years. What took you so long?” She says between sobs and hugs him tightly, but not too tightly out of fear of bending his Spinel-Aligner. “Yes I’ll be your wife.”</p><p>Troy silently gasp then and bites his lip to keep from crying like a little bitch. “Oh thank me because I was afraid you’d be like “Wait no why I don’t do marriage” or something like that. But thank you babe, I promise I’ll make you the happiest woman on Pandora, no, in the whole galaxy.” Troy kisses her slowly, a sweet and passionate kiss that takes Yona’s breath away. </p><p>“Now, let me send you to your favorite place.” Troy speeds back up and slams his dick into her g-spot hard and Yona sees stars, stars of different shapes and colors. She blindly reaches for her lover since she can’t see and Troy leans into her embrace. “I love you baby, cum with me.”</p><p>“Troy ah, ah fuck! Please- pleeeaaaassse!” She screams as her muscles clamp around his and she cums hard on his dick. Troy growls and cums deep in her tight wet pussy, he groans as his legs start shaking. Rope after thick rope of his cum shoots into Yona, an ache spreading throughout his body and making him jerk. Which jostled Yona a little and makes her whimper, any more pressure on her sensitive pussy will kill her.</p><p>They lay there for a bit, bodies jerking and twitching while they try to catch their breath.</p><p>Yona is the first to speak. “Do you really want to marry me?” Her eyes shining and sparkling from the tears.</p><p>Troy’s heart skips a beat. “Of course babe, I know you don’t think I’m that kind of guy, and years ago I wasn’t, but you changed me. I want us to me more than just the galaxy’s most bf and gf, we’re meant to be The Galaxy’s most Badass couple ever.” He chuckles lightly to himself.</p><p>Yona laughs too. “Well I can’t argue with that, and I do love you so damn much, so yes. Yes I’ll marry you, you goofy bastard.” Yona tackles Troy, gently, and nuzzles him. They go in for a kiss when a sound stops then. Clapping?</p><p>“Its about fucking time!” Tyreen laughs from the other room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you enjoy it? If some please leave so feedback, I have a whole list of sex(y) stuff that I want to write not just for Troy and Tyreen but for other characters of the franchise and even OCs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>